


Aaron likes Vegas and Ibiza.

by WellyFullOfAle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Ibiza, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Las Vegas, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellyFullOfAle/pseuds/WellyFullOfAle
Summary: In my head they talked about Vegas in the same conversation as Ibiza. In bed, of course.This is how I imagine it happened.





	

Aaron felt the familiar nudge in his side as he lay settled on top of his fiancé, body spent and breath heaving short and sharp in the aftermath, and he took the hint from Robert’s usual gesture and rolled over onto his back, lying beside the man who’d just yet again sparked his body into life and summoned this wanton side that Robert knew so well.

His limbs felt sated and calm, like they always did once Robert had finished with him. A stark contrast to how they’d felt moments earlier, when they’d been tensing and releasing with the rhythm of their bodies together, hands dragging over salted skin and fingers pulling through knotted hair as they headed towards release – so familiar in their movements together and yet with all the excitement of something as yet undiscovered.

But now in the aftermath the world was calm, and Aaron’s senses felt dazed and fuzzy, clouded by the burst of bright pleasure that was still fizzing through his body, slowly subsiding with each deep breath he took to bring him back down to earth. He felt the world around him slowly come back into focus, and became aware of the slight sparking of electricity against his left arm where Robert’s gentle finger traced a path up and over his thick shoulders and down his broken body in recovery.

Aaron breathed with the movement of Robert against him, the circular trails of the older man’s nimble digits causing the hairs on his body to spark back into life, a shiver reeling down his spine as his fiancé drizzled his gentle caress all over his chest, nipples, torso. They skirted over the physical remnants of Aaron’s suffering on his abdomen – Aaron not even flinching – and continued their path around his goose-pimpled skin, until his hand came to rest in the curve of his neck, fingers tickling his hairline and thumb trailing along his jaw until it rested against Aaron’s lips.

Aaron pressed a quick kiss against Robert’s thumb between breaths – a gentle reply to the love that Robert had just tickled into his skin – and became aware of Robert shifting onto his side to allow him to curl his leg over Aaron’s in the bed and to give him room to lean up and plant a kiss against his lovers lips.

Aaron smiled into it, blinking as he felt the press of his fiancés lips against his own, pushing against him with his silent promise, and Aaron groaned when Robert took his lips away from him. Aaron felt the familiar flash of wet as Robert pulled away and trailed the tip of his tongue along Aaron’s bottom lip.

Robert knew how it drove Aaron wild.

Aaron smiled and inhaled deeply to fill his lungs with the breath that Robert had just taken away from him, feeling the coolness of the air against his lips as the oxygen passed by the place when Robert’s tongue had just been.

Aaron became aware of Robert smirking smugly in the full knowledge of what he was doing to the man who lay with him, pulling his touch away from the man whose body seemed to be flickering back into life for him again and resting back on his arm against his own pillow just above where Aaron’s head lay on the mattress.

Robert always recovered quicker than Aaron did, and every so often he loved to play with Aaron’s body when he was in this satisfied state – fully aware of Aaron’s inability to act on his body’s desires due to this haze that fell over him for a good few minutes afterwards; and yet he couldn’t back away from him either. He loved playing with this Aaron. Loved _teasing_ this Aaron. This weightless, open, pliable version of Aaron that didn’t answer back, or pull away, or call him _soft lad_ for wanting to smother him with affection.

It was always short-lived, but gorgeous in its existence.

Robert felt the younger man shift beside him, pulling himself up the bed slightly so that his head rested on his pillow instead of the mattress where it had been since he’d rolled off Robert’s body moments earlier, and Robert knew his time with _soft Aaron_ was coming to an end.

He smiled to himself, enjoying the moment as he felt love and pride seeping out of his skin, and he reached over his fiancé to pick up the TV remote from Aaron’s side of the bed, flicking the TV on and hoisting himself up to be able to see the screen.

Aaron heard the ramblings of various TV shows as his hearing came back into focus, listening in as Robert let a few minutes of each channel play out before getting bored and flicking on to the next one. He glanced up towards his fiancé – saw the light of the TV screen highlight the shadows of Robert’s cheekbones against his perfectly symmetrical face. Sometimes he genuinely couldn’t believe his luck – that someone so beautiful could commit themselves to someone like _him_.

After a few moments Aaron pushed himself up in the bed so that he too could see the screen, just as Robert flicked it up to another channel.

Aaron recognised what played out on the screen straightaway and his eyes widened at the sight of it – a live recording of a Cirque du Soleil performance, which he’d been fascinated with for a number of years ever since he’d seen a video shared by one of his Facebook friends and found himself captivated by it. The magic of it stuck with him – although he’d never admitted it to anyone – and he’d even found himself on his TV late at night searching for YouTube videos to help him relax before sleep.

The screen flicked black for a millisecond and then flashed back into life on the next channel as Robert flicked over again.

Aaron coughed, unsure if his voice had come back down to earth like the rest of him yet.

“Put that back on,” he asked gently, looking up at his fiancé through his eyelashes, noticing the narrowing of Robert’s eyes and the slight raised eyebrow on the left side, accompanied with the trademark smirk.

“What, the gymnastics?” Robert questioned.

“It’s not gymnastics,” Aaron replied gruffly, returning his attention to the screen. “It’s Cirque du Soleil.”

There was a moment of silence as Aaron knew Robert processed his confusion. He knew this was new news for his fiancé.

Robert decided not to argue, and seconds later Aaron watched the screen go to black again before his request was granted and the Cirque du Soleil cast reappeared on the screen.

“Forgot you spoke French,” Robert teased, and Aaron didn’t need to look at his fiancé to know exactly what his expression would be – a smirk and a glint in his eye because he knew how the broken foreign language skills were something of a turn on for him.

When Aaron didn’t respond, Robert couldn’t resist trying again, leaning in close to his lovers ear and whispering the now familiar promise to his fiancé.

“Je t’aime.”

Aaron responded with an eye roll and a shake of his head, but his attention didn’t leave the TV screen.

Robert frowned, aware that his playfulness usually did the trick for Aaron in their bed. He tried again, this time settling for blowing a gentle trickle of air into Aaron’s ear, which had been known to make the boy fall apart at his fingers on many occasions.

Not this time.

“Get off,” Aaron quipped, replying with a gentle shove to push Robert away, and his attention turned back to the TV screen again.

He was engrossed.

Robert looked around the room, as if he was looking for someone to share his confusion with.

“Didn’t know you were so into… _this._ ” He questioned, and the statement lingered in the air between them for a few moments as the figures on his TV screen performed another series of impressive leaps.

“Watch it,” Aaron commanded, wanting for Robert to share his interest.

Robert raised his eyebrows and heaved a sigh, leaning down to the bottom of the bed to reclaim the duvet that had been pushed down there by feet and hands and legs and thighs during the heat of the moment. He pulled it up and over the both of their naked bodies – Aaron taking it from him and covering himself without taking his eyes of the tele.

Robert settled down and watched the show Aaron was so engrossed in.

He couldn’t deny it was interesting to watch – if a little too _showy_ for him – but he started to feel himself get a little impressed by a few of the stunts they pulled off. Aaron was right – they were quite impressive – but he’d never let him know he agreed with him. It was far too much fun to have discovered Aaron was into something like Cirque du Soleil and to watch him squirm with embarrassment as he teased him about him, without letting him know that he _kind_ -of- _sort_ -of agreed with him about it.

Even if it wasn’t quite to the same extreme as Aaron, it seemed.

“You really into this… _stuff_ …then?” Robert asked him with genuine interest. He loved learning new things about the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life learning about.

“What _stuff_?” Aaron replied with an air of offence.

“Acrobatics and that.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. How was it so difficult for Robert to see how impressive it was? And so much more than just _acrobatics_ or _gymnastics_.

He heard the amusement in Roberts tone, though, and knew he was teasing him.

“Whatever,” Aaron sulked, unimpressed.

“What?” Robert grinned back at him, shoving him playfully. “I’m not saying it’s bad!” he added, fully aware that Aaron knew he was loving every minute of this.

Aaron grunted in reply.

“I just never expected you to be into stuff like this,” Robert added, truthfully. He really didn’t expect it at all.

“Not all stuff like this, Robert,” Aaron defended his pride. “But it’s Cirque du Soleil.”

He said it like the words were meant to command some form of respect from Robert, which Aaron was fully aware he wasn’t offering so far, instead shrugging his shoulders like it was meant to mean something to him, but it didn’t.

“Watch it,” Aaron begged him, pointing at the screen, but Robert still couldn’t see what he was meant to be looking for, pulling amused faces at certain stunts and grimaces at others.

“It’s like they, I dunno,” Aaron tried explaining. “Like they…defy…gravity…or whatev – Oh, shut up!”

He stopped himself as he saw the way Robert looked over at him, wide-eyed with amusement, attempting to keep the grin off his face, and Aaron smiled then, seeing the funny side, but sure he needed to do something about Robert’s arrogance.

He backhanded Robert playfully on the arm as his fiancé grinned at him teasingly, shifting in the bed to allow him to shove him even harder as punishment for taking the mickey.

Robert responded by leaning down to pinch the skin on Aaron’s left side, halfway between his waist and his hips, which he knew was his ticklish spot – his weakness – and which he seemed to have developed a habit of aiming for whenever Aaron was in this playful, flirty mood.

Aaron laughed and grabbed at Robert’s hands, holding him by both wrists and waiting for him to beg for forgiveness between his soft protestations as Aaron swung his leg over Robert’s thighs and straddled his fiancé. He took a wrist in each hand and pushed them down against the pillow either side of Robert’s head, allowing his body to follow his movements and leaning his head forwards to catch Robert’s pouting lips in a chaste kiss.

“Behave!” Aaron grinned with a false warning as he climbed off and settled back into bed alongside Robert, the older man raising his arm to allow Aaron to nestle in the warm space beside his body and to wrap his legs around Robert’s under the covers as his hand rested on his stomach, tickling the fine hairs on his belly.

Robert trailed circular motions against Aaron’s back with his fingers, and they sat together in silence and watched the end of the show in a ceasefire.

Robert wouldn’t admit to Aaron, but he kind of started to get Aaron’s point.

“See,” Aaron turned to look up at him once the credits had started to roll. “Pretty good, really?”

Robert smiled, swallowing down the lump in his throat. It was so rare for him to see Aaron in this frame of mind – relaxed, and _interested_ in something, and _sharing it_ with somebody. It made Robert’s heart swell, and no matter how much he enjoyed teasing him, he couldn’t bring himself to wipe the excited smile off Aaron’s face.

He looked so god damn beautiful like this.

“Yeah,” Robert admitted as Aaron smiled, self-satisfied, nestling back down to Robert’s side. “It was OK.”

He felt Aaron’s breath against his right side as he let out a muffled ever-so-slightly-satisfied laugh.

“Bet it’s amazing live,” Aaron mused excitedly. “They do a show in Vegas, you know. I bet that would be mind blowing.”

Robert hummed in mild agreement.

“Maybe we’ll go one day,” he replied casually.

“It’s the one place I really wanna go,” Aaron continued, smiling against Robert’s skin, holding his arm above them and gesturing as he ran them through his dream itinerary. “Night out on the strip. Casino. Helicopter tour over the Grand Canyon. Off road racing in the desert. Cirque du Soleil.”

Robert could feel Aaron’s lips moving against his waist as he spoke, letting his wildest dreams get carried away with themselves.

And yet, Robert realised he wanted nothing more than to make them all come true. For Aaron; for the love of his life; for his fiancé.

He felt a plan start to form in his mind.

“You’d go there over anywhere else, then?” Robert questioned, attempting to eke out some further information about his fiancés dream trip.

“Yeah,” Aaron replied without hesitation. “There or Ibiza.”

Robert paused.

“Ibiza?” he asked, confused and unimpressed.

“Er… _yes_. Ibiza.” Aaron seemed offended that Robert would even question him putting Ibiza side-by-side with Las Vegas, especially when Robert let out a belittling laugh.

“You’re such a –”

“Such a what?” Aaron interrupted him, knowing exactly what he was about to say.

“Such a Lad!” Robert teased, exasperated.

Aaron smirked. He knew Robert loved the rough-and-ready side to him; was sure it was his inherent _masculinity_ which first caught his attention all those years ago, and so he wasn’t going to let himself get offended.

“Don’t see you complaining,” Aaron protested quietly.

“Ibiza is tacky as hell,” Robert stated after a pause, as if he really couldn’t let the conversation finish without saying it.

“Nah it ain’t.”

“Aaron, you think pie and chips is classy.”

“Shut up. Ibiza is mint,” Aaron remained steadfast, fully aware that Robert was far too much of a snob to ever be able to enjoy somewhere as chilled out and easy-going as Ibiza.

“Well, I must have missed something,” Robert added with a sigh.

“Yeah – you missed how mint it is, clearly,” Aaron replied. He wasn’t going to admit defeat to Robert on this one. He loved Ibiza.

“I think we will have to agree to disagree here, Aaron.”

Aaron laughed.

“You mean you’re wrong, then. Tell you what, we’ll go to Ibiza and I’ll show you how amazing it is.”

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Robert witted back with all of his usual smarm.

Aaron shook his head and turned to face his fiancé.

“What, you’ll pass on a holiday with me just because you know I’ll prove you wrong?”

“Unlikely,” Robert teased him further. “And anyway, I’d rather go with you to Vegas.”

The idea of it lingered in the air between them for a good few seconds.

“Yeah, I wish,” Aaron beamed, tone dripping with sincerity all of a sudden.

Robert smirked to himself as he felt a plan coming together.

“Yeah, well, I wish I wasn’t in love with someone who thought Ibiza was a good place to go on holiday, but we can’t all get what we want, can we?”

Robert felt the sudden rush of cool air as Aaron pulled himself away from his fiancé, and immediately he panicked that Aaron had got the wrong end of what he’d just said and jumped to conclusions about Robert not wanting to love him or something similar.

It wouldn’t be completely unheard of for his man to do such a thing.

“Where you going?” Robert asked, voice betraying his concern that he’d put his foot in it again.

Aaron turned to face him, flashing him a thoroughly indecent smile, alongside various other aspects of his anatomy as he grabbed a towel off the chair in the corner of their room and wrapped it around his bottom half.

“I need a shower,” he said suggestively, raising an eyebrow as he bit at his lip. “You coming?”

Robert jumped so quickly out of the bed it was as if someone had managed to instantly fix all of the mattress springs the pair of them had broken over the last few months.

“I’ll race you,” Robert challenged, catching the towel Aaron threw at him and covering his modesty as they bundled each other into the bathroom.

And they remembered to lock the door behind them, this time.


End file.
